Opps, I guess I forgot to tell you
by queenvampire
Summary: Bella is a goddess, and goes to visit her kids... she also manages to scare the life out of the Cullens. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Opps, I guess I forgot to tell you chapter 1 Bella Crossover ( Twilight and Percy Jackson)

Bella is the daughter of Poseidon and Hade's sister, Susanna (I'm not sure Hades has a sister, but pretend he does), which makes her a full god. She's over 5,000 years old, and occasionally comes to earth to have kids.

I sat in the throne room, bored as hell. Nothing was interesting any more... I mean, as a god of water and death, with my own special power over animals and vampires (half my kids ended up vampires, it was really strange, they grew until they were about 20-30, depending on the kid, then just became full , and did I mention, three of my kids rule the vampire world! I mean, come on! Proud mum, or what?). Hmmm, maybe I could go and visit my kids; I'm one of the 'nice' mums who actually acknowledge their kids existence... I guess I get it from my parents. As one of the only full god kids, they're very proud of me. Or maybe I can go and find another person to 'love'. I still haven't found my soul mate, and I'm kinda hoping it will be a full god. That's why I keep coming back here. It's been a while since my last visit to earth... 20 years, or something. I got in a relationship with this vampire (a new thing for me, as it means I have to lie and pretend I didn't already know they exist, and also because they always try to kill me on sight, unless they're one of my kids), I think he was called... Edwin? Edwald... No that's not a name any more... Oh well, he's probably dead by now anyway. This red haired vampire was going psyco at him because he killed her mate... I was really upset at that. He was one of my kids and I agreed to meet him, but this vampire got all worried... He was fine though, as one of my kids, he gets free lifts in and out of the underworld anyway, so he can just leave when he wants. I've already gone to go and see how he is once... Hmm, I think I'll go see my favourite kids (I know, I know, I shouldn't pick favourites, but they do rule the vampire world, what do you expect?)


	2. Chapter 2

Opps, I guess I forgot to tell you Chapter 2

I walked into reception. I loved the castle my kids had found, it was so spacious, and went up to the desk. The woman there was new, so she didn't recognise me... Hopefully she wouldn't realise what I was going to do either.

"I'm here to see Master Aro?" I asked hoping he was busy. I was in luck.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting, can you wait?" " no, sorry. Tell him the Romanians are attacking." Her eyes widened slightly, then she hurried off. I few minutes later I heard an extremely loud "WHAT!" Then a minute later, there were footsteps down the corridor, and a muffled squeak of "yes, that's what the woman said."

Aro strode into the room and yelled "LOOK, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-" then he saw who it was and yelled for Caius and Marcus. Then he started squealing in delight. No longer able to control himself, he ran forward, grabbed me, and gave me an extremely fast piggy back to the throne room, where Caius, Marcus, seven vampires and another red headed vampire were waiting.

Caius yelled at aro" if this is another of your stupid- OMG! It's you!" Marcus was just as excited. Then the other vampires all gasped, seven of them said "Bella" in hushed tones, while the other just growled, and tried to attack me, but the two guards grabbed her and threw her down. That's when I remembered the vampire's name. Edward. Well, seeing him does jog my memory slightly.

"Ummmm... Hi?" I said, after a brief awkward moment. Then everyone burst into action. Edward grabbed me and shoved me behind him, and the others formed a barrier between him and the volturi kings. " hey!" I yelled.

"Bella, how are you still alive? Victoria was saying she killed you! And how do you look exactly the same as you did 20 years ago? Were have you been?" I got pelted with questions from the Cullens.

"Hey!" I yelled again, and they shut up. I tried to push through to the front, but they wouldn't let me. "Hey, guys, let me through."

"Bella, this is the volturi! They'll kill you!" Me and my kids burst out laughing. They stared in confusion.

"Ok, two things. One, they couldn't kill me if they wanted to. Two, why would my own kids want to kill me?" They stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. I pushed through again, this time using a bit of my vampire control to make them move. They moved. Me and the kings started hugging again, and I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, and then I was being pestered with questions, from both sides of the room. I went and sat on aro's throne. The cullens gasped, and looked horrified. "Bella, only aro can sit on his throne! He'll kill you!" Yelled Carlisle. Aro came and sat at my feet and I started stroking his hair. He grinned. He loves it when I do this, but it only got more gasps from the cullens.

"Ok, before I answer questions, let me sort out Victoria." She growled at me.

"You caused the death of my mate, you filthy little-!" She yelled.

"No swear words, please. Honestly, I thought James knew better than that. Most of my other kids do." Esme gasped.

"Oh, Bella. That means we killed your child. No wonder you hate us." She looked so sad, I couldn't help but laugh. She looked shocked.

"James is fine. As my child, a child of the child of the sister of Hades, he has a pass to go between the underworld and the living world. I imagine he just lost track of time. I will tell him to return the first chance I get. It is easy to lose yourself in the underworld." Esme looked confused, but relieved.

Then Edward spoke. "Bella, love, what are you talking about? How can James, and these kings be your children? They're thousands of years old, and you're only around 40... Even though you look the same as you did... How did that happen?"

"Ok, I'm actually a god. A full god, not a Demi-god. Carlisle, you've heard of us, I assume?" He nodded, but added " only little bits, and my family know nothing"

"Ok. Well, Greek gods are real. They occasionally come to earth and have kids, if they are bored... Which is quite often. I have at least 50 kids, but some are dead, and others are vampires. Because of my parents (Poseidon, and hades sister, Susanna) I have the powers over water, death, vampires, and, for some reason, animals. This means half my kids reach about 20/30 and become vampires... Understand?" They stood in shock.

"Bella, love, maybe I should take you to Charlie..." This was Edward.

"Edward... It is Edward right? Sorry, but don't call me love... I mean, I couldn't even remember your name till 5minutes ago! I usually only other remembering those who I have kids with, like Aro's dad, Michael, or Marcus and Caius's dad, Avant. I know, strange name, but it was 3000 years ago."

"You... You mean you don't love me?"

"Na, sorry, it's kinda my job to run around, get pregnant and then disappear... I was kinda hoping to break it off with you soonish, anyway... Although I always wondered what a half god half vampire baby would be like..." He looked so sad.

Victoria looked at me. "I guess that makes you my mother in law... Ooo, freaky... Can we not mention the whole 'you killed my mate, now I'm gonna kill yours' thing? It might make him a bit annoyed..."

"Of course not! He doesn't need to know! In fact, I will say we got on very well! I love my kids a lot, so I like to get on with their soul mates! So, how about we start over? We could go shopping some time?" She grinned, " yes please, it's been ages since I went shopping!"

Anney looked hurt... Was her name Anney? " I thought that was our thing! And you always said you hated shopping!"

"Anney-"

"Alice."

"Oh, sorry, Alice, I'm bad with names, 5,000 years don't really do the brain any good-"

"You're 5,000?" Interrupted Caius. "Hey, Marcus! I told you she was over 4,500! I win!" Marcus growled.

"Hey you two, stop arguing over my age and come and give me a hug! Sorry, those two have been fighting over how old I am for centuries!" Just at that moment, Jane ran in, skidded to a stop at the sight of someone sitting on Aro's throne ( a sight never seen before Bella), squealed when she saw who it was, and jumped on me.

"Another kid?" Asked Edward sarcastically.

"No, the kid of a friend, my god daughter." I replied, trying to ignore his tone of voice. "Hmm, you're dismissed." They stayed there for a moment, before slowly walking out the door. Edward was the last one out, but he turned and ran towards me. "Bella, we're soul mates, can't you feel it?"

"No, Edward I can't say I can" he growled at aro, who was now almost completely on my lap. I lost it. People do not growl at my family.

"Ummm, mate, you should not have done that." Muttered Marcus, as my whole body began to shake and shiver. I heard Alice scream from further down the hall. Then suddenly I was in the shape of a huge black hell hound, with bright red eyes glowing, even in the bright lights.

Did I forget to tell you I could shapeshifter into any form I want. Opps, I thought as Edward ran for it, and I returned to my usual shape and to my family... Well, part of it anyway.


End file.
